Sergeant Johnson
|-|Sergent Johnson= |-|Green Machine= Summary Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson was a Human senior non-commissioned officer who served with the UNSC Marine Corps during the Insurrection and Human-Covenant war and a member of the highly classified ORION project, the predecessor of the SPARTAN project. He was known for his outlandish gung-ho attitude and close friendship with Master Chief over the course of the Human-Covenant War. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C to 9-A | High 8-C Name: Avery Junior Johnson Origin: Halo Gender: Male Age: 78 Classification: Soldier, UNSC Marines Sergeant Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Conditioning, Immune to Flood Infestation, Has experience with numerous human and Covenant firearms and vehicles, Regeneration (Unknown as Doctor Halsey mentioned this to Master Chief post Battle of Installation 04) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation (The Green Machine has both personal energy shields and a deployable bubble shield), Sound Manipulation (The Green Machine is equipped with sonic weaponry capable of repelling wild beasts like Blind Wolfs), Healing (The Green Machine is capable of deploying a healing beacon), Homing Attack (The Green Machine is equipped with homing Smart Missiles) Attack Potency: Street level to Small Building level (Depending on the weapon; pistols and rifles are closer to the former while rocket launchers and grenades are closer to the latter) | Large Building level+ (Able to fight on par with and kill Grunt Goblins and Hunter Captains) Speed: At least Peak Human (Likely in better shape compared to the other marines) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ Durability: At least Wall level, at most Small Building level (Has taken Guilty Spark's Sentinel Beam and survived for a brief period, can take bullets and shots from the Plasma Rifle) | Large Building level+ Stamina: High (Likely in better shape compared to the other marines, who are in better shape compared to marines existing today) Range: Extended melee range with grenades. Dozens of meters with various guns. Standard Equipment: *Can wield both human and covenant weapons, although he can only carry one at a time. *Grenades *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I J Armor Defense System ("Green Machine") Intelligence: Despite his eccentric and outlandish behaviour, Sergeant Johnson is a veteran who served in numerous pivotal fights throughout the series, keeping pace with SPARTAN-IIs and fighting alongside Master Chief in various conflicts and even holding his own against the Arbiter. Unlike most Marines, he is comfortable with both Human and Covenant weaponry, but prefers the Sniper Rifle and Spartan Laser, showing an emphasis on precision and power. In addition, he quickly mastered the controls of various vehicles over the course of the war, hijacking a Scarab before Sangihelli forces could reach it. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Note: Avery Johnson got some unique regen factor from the Flood's attempt to infect him and he causally shove it off like it was nothing plus Catherine Halsey commented on this. Note: The Green Machine is a non-canon addition from Halo Wars 2. Key: Johnson | Green Machine Gallery Halo 1.jpg|Halo 1 Anniversary 1.jpg|Halo 1: Anniversary Halo 2 remastered.png|Halo 2: Anniversary Halo 3 smoking..jpg|Halo 3 Avery_Johnson.png|The Flood failed to infect him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Halo Category:Gun Users Category:Soldiers Category:UNSC Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8